bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrome Dokuro
Chrome Dokuro is a teenage girl who was first seen aboard the Bebop II. She has shown herself as very meek and shy, and is followed by some kind of magical owl. This owl, Gufo di Nebbia, is apparently a trainer of sorts. It has been mentioned in passing that Chrome is the Mist Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia - The same "Intergalactic Mafia Family" which the Varia are allied with. In regards to her abilities and skills, Chrome is a notably talented illusionist. As referenced in her battle with a pair of androids, Chrome's illusions are potent enough to even affect the sensory units of machines. Among her other skills are using her Mist Flames to create Real Illusions; inverting the illusions of enemies to turn them against the other user; seeing through and dispelling illusions with her Cambio Forma; and as Zev Raregroove has vaguely noted, her abilities grow at an astonishing rate. At the time of her introduction, Chrome could barely maintain Real Illusions without becoming exhausted; at the present time of the RPG, she can overwhelm two high-powered opponents with her skills. Lastly, she owes her life to a mysterious man known as "Mukuro Rokudo." Personality While kind and polite, Chrome is incredibly bashful and timid, afraid to interact with most people. She normally prefers to keep to herself and not intrude on others at all. It is unknown what has caused her to be so shy around others, or whether this is just natural. As well, when in certain combat situations, Chrome displays an unnervingly calm side to herself. Gufo di Nebbia Often called Neb for short, this horned owl has white feathers, a black beak and talons, and serious, azure blue eyes. Though the reason why is yet unknown, Neb is able to speak: He has a soft Italian accent, and is polite like Chrome. However, he is definitely much more confident than she is, and tries to prompt her into getting to know others better. Apparently, Chrome's 'master' has assigned Neb to tutor her in academics, train her in combat, and get her to open up more to others. Neb takes the role of Chrome's teacher, of sorts; he has mentioned teaching her academics, and training her in battle. As mentioned, Neb constantly makes attempts at motivating Chrome - However, his methods seem a bit...Off, when it comes to the particular individual being motivated. He often smacks Chrome around with his wings, threatens her with ridiculous assignments, and often yells "Get your act together!!" Despite this, Neb is very caring in most cases, and truly wants the best for Chrome. It would seem that Neb can assume a more combat-ready form (Pictured at left) that gives him limited amounts of armor. As well, in either form, he can produce a mist from his wings that - Perhaps among other abilities - Can heal minor injuries. In the past, he has been prepared to fight alongside Chrome against Moss and Ursakune. This seems to suggest that he has more directly combat-oriented abilities. Following his summoning to Chrome's training bout with Fran, the power of her new Dying Will Items has awakened a new, stronger form. Later on, in a training bout with Lussuria, this form's name has been revealed: Gufo di Nebbia, Version X. With this new form, Neb is able to produce vastly greater amounts of supplementary Mist Flames and seems to have gained more potent abilities in all respects. As well, this new form has allowed an enhanced Cambio Forma which has not been fully explored or explained in detail. Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Lens The Cambio Forma of Neb, emulating the most prized possession of First Vongola Mist Guardian Daemon Spade. Consisting of three black-framed lenses with progressively greater size, overlapping each other - The largest at center, middle-largest above and to the right, and smallest directly to the left - This Cambio Forma radiates strange power. In addition, each lens is adorned with a small protrusion on the bottom and a pair of miniaturized wings. When activated, it hovers in place before Chrome's eye. With the ability to see through near-all illusions, the Lens is the ultimate weapon against illusionists. However, as Zev Raregroove has said, this is also the most sinister and individual Cambio Forma to ever come from the Vongola Famiglia. The malice of its original user has tainted the Lens so deeply that, when Chrome first activated it years ago, her body was almost completely possessed. For Chrome to have completely mastered it, unaided, it would mean she's far more powerful than even Zev was initially aware of. Cambio Forma: Indeco Asta In this form, Daemon Spade's Lens morphs itself into a khakkara (Buddhist ring-staff) made of beauteous azure and indigo crystal. While specifics of its abilities are unknown, this Cambio Forma requires Chrome to be in a state of almost meditative calm to activate. As soon as it activates, Chrome is able to completely shatter illusions of nearly any calibre - This also acts to "kill" illusion-based creatures. In her battle with Model 14 and Model 15, Chrome has also shown the Indeco Asta capable of hypnotizing foes in such a way that they will truthfully answer any question Chrome asks them. History A Meek Girl, A Mysterious Way She first appeared on the Bebop II, where Makoto Nanaya tried to coax her into meeting Shroom, Ursakune, and Moss. When Moss left with Ursakune in tow towards the training room, Chrome followed - She intended to be stealthy, but Neb forced her into a meeting. It was suggested that they train in a "VS" style...And so, they began. Though she got off to a rocky start, Neb's unique coaxing methods eventually motivated Chrome into fighting. She cast illusions on Moss and Ursakune, even though the two quickly broke out of them. Chrome proceeded to display her abilities of Real Illusions - See below - And began to come from behind as she displayed more and more techniques. However, at this time, Chrome isn't doing the best... Zev ended up interrupting the battle, and brought Chrome, as well as Neb, Shroom, and Moss with him to the Ironclad via teleportation. Wekiga, Namah, and Makoto tagged along. ...I'm...Not sure how that works out, exactly... When Zev began forging the ring for Ynot, the massive roaring - Surprisingly - Didn't scare Chrome in the least. Instead, it seemed to comfort her. Much later, Chrome finds herself in The Ironclad's Mess Hall - Drinking tea made for her by a British demon. Misty Past ~ Beyond The Scope Of Our Understanding Chrome's past is largely unknown. However, she has revealed - After Wekiga snuck some whiskey into her tea - That, when she was a child, Chrome was struck by a car while trying to rescue a kitten. Her mother refused to donate her organs, and it was believed that she would die, for sure... That was until, in a dream, she was approached by a man who would then watch over her and talk to her; unseen and unheard by all but Chrome. This man revealed his name - Mukuro Rokudo - As well as that he was an illusionist, and generated organs out of Real Illusions to sustain Chrome's body. In return, Chrome made a promise to Rokudo that is yet unknown. Due to the appearance of a young man known as Hibari Kyoya, as well as an abrupt question by Ed pertaining to how Chrome knew Hibari, Chrome accidentally let it slip that she was a Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. This left her incredibly distressed, to the point of crying. After Time Has Passed... Following many other misadventures, Chrome engaged in a sparring match with Belphegor of the Varia. Though she put up a surprising challenge, the battle ended in a draw. Later, when The Shima Brothers attacked the group and stole a mysterious computer, Chrome was the only casualty - Accidentally killed when Hishima misjudged a strike. Soon after, however, this was revealed to be an elaborate ploy of Nefelpitou's design. As the feline toymaker had recognized Mushima and anticipated the other two, he sent Chrome a plan through unknown means. Thus, she constructed an illusory clone and masked her existence, allowing her to activate a special Box Weapon. Once Fran realized the corpse was fake and met with her - As Pitou had predicted - He was able to use his Sei-Sei-Sei Ring to activate the Box Weapon's tracking mechanism. Brought to the meeting between many characters by Fran, even as the true nature of Zev Raregroove, Tamao Glory, and Anna Raregroove's family was revealed, Chrome remained quiet and separate; the technique she had been forced to use so that the Shima Brothers wouldn't locate her had proven severely draining. At the revelation of the most dangerous files in the stolen Aboretum Notes computer - And Tamao's vocal reaction to said revelation - Chrome proceeded to retreat into a corner. Soon after, however, Zev took her to a concealed room with Fran in tow for a mission he had long ago been given: The crafting of Chrome's new Dying Will Item. On The Path To Strength Following Zev's forging of two items - A new Ring, and the Earring of the Mist, First Edition - Chrome engaged in a match with Fran to test her new abilities. Following Neb's transformation into a stronger form thanks to the Earring, the battle got underway. Though Fran easily trapped Chrome in a powerful illusion, he made a mistake unusual for him: Immediately assuming he had won. With this slim gap in focus, Chrome was able to 'invert' the illusion - Freeing herself and trapping Fran in her own illusion in one swoop. However, Fran was able to break the illusion with little issue. Next, the two engaged in a swift competition between Real Illusions - Ending up, ultimately, with both right where they were at the start. However, Chrome began calming herself, and Neb had warned Fran that they "have not yet begun to fight." Afterwards, it was revealed that Chrome had forged some kind of new Cambio Forma; impressing even a veteran Illusionist like Fran. Changed Again And Again During the latest confrontation with the Shima Brothers, Chrome followed Zev, Ynot, and Klak to battle Hishima. While the others were paralyzed by a high-class illusion cast by some massive creature, Chrome was able to conjure Daemon Spade's Lens quick enough to protect herself. Afterwards, Chrome engaged in a short battle against the giant, before strangely calming herself in the middle of the battle. In this state of calm, Chrome generated her new Cambio Forma - A powerful khakkara staff which greatly boosted her abilities. This new Cambio Forma's power was so great that it caused the massive creature to simply fall over and die - Likely due to a semi-illusionary nature. This freed Zev, Ynot, and Klak, allowing them to fight Hishima directly. Later, after the Shima Brothers escaped with the unlocked Arboretum Notes, Chrome has met with Lussuria for a sparring match. It is too early in the bout to tell who has the advantage, though. The Meek Girl Returns After a time missing from the story, Chrome reappeared on Datrio - Using a decoy illusion to trick Model 15 into leading her back to the main battle, where she prevented him and Model 14 from killing Galestorm and Lee. A short battle ensued, where her illusions made short work of the duo. Currently, she is healing Galestorm. Equipment The majority of Chrome's equipment seems to focus on enhancing her Mist Flames. However, she's shown one major weapon: Trident: Chrome has shown that she can summon the trident pictured to her grasp. It seems to be Chrome's preferred medium for directing her illusions. First Ring: Within Chrome's possession is a Dying Will Ring. It is silver, with an inset, elliptical indigo stone, the boldfaced letters for 'NEBBIA' circling it, and a horizontal bar positioned across the stone that says 'VONGOLA X'. When activated, the stone gives off Dying Will Flames of the Mist. Among other abilities, this ring can turn simple illusions - Like a wall, or a trench in the ground - Into reality. However, it seems to be very straining on Chrome, as repeated use leaves her panting and almost unable to get back up from falling over. As a note, the ring does not possess its own Flames - It draws them out from within Chrome herself. Second Ring: Largely identical in function to the first, this Dying Will Ring was personally forged for Chrome by Zev Raregroove following the first attack by the Shima Brothers. Mainly a silvery white, it is adorned on top with an oblong-shaped indigo stone. Supporting this is a plate circled by ten narrow, needlelike protrusions, and crossing over its face diagonally is a silvery band inscribed 'VONGOLA'. At the present time, its full abilities are unknown. Earring of the Mist, First Edition: Forged by Zev Raregroove alongside the aforementioned ring, this is essentially the 'preliminary' version of the Dying Will Item. Functioning exactly like Chrome's Rings, this small earring consists of an almost-rectangular trapezoid of pale silver mounted with a spherical, dark indigo gem. In addition, dangled by three tiny, narrow, silver-white rods are a trio of pale indigo, rhomboid crystals; symmetrical, but with the lower ends notably elongated. In addition to its central functions, it seems to have significantly boosted Neb's power on activation. Abilities Mist Flames: Possessing the Dying Will Flames of the Mist, with the "Construction" trait, Chrome is able to make much more potent Illusions, as well as more easily construct Real Illusions. The aforementioned ring releases these Flames in much greater amounts than would otherwise be possible for Chrome herself. Illusions: Chrome has displayed the ability to construct illusions. So far, she's shown illusions based on the existing surroundings - i.e., slashing, stabbing leaves shooting at the enemy; cast while in a forest - And simple illusions like turning invisible. *'Illusory Clones' *'Invisibility' *'Realm of Hungry Ghosts, Foschia di Calore:' (Meaning "Heat Haze" in Italian) Begins with Chrome holding her palm below her mouth, before exhaling out to generate a nimbus of Mist Flames that surround the enemy. The resulting illusion causes a steady increase in temperature, before the victim feels as if they're submerged in molten metal. Illusion Inversion: A technique used in combat between two Illusionists (Specifically, while one is trapped in their opponent's illusion), all that is required is some kind of lapse in the enemy Illusionist's concentration. With that opening, the illusion can be 'inverted' - Freeing the target while simultaneously trapping the enemy in a counter-illusion. This seems to be a fairly high-level skill. Real Illusions: Starting with a regular illusion, a Real Illusion involves an outside magic turning it real. The more complex the effect, the harder it is to replicate: For example, creating a shield is far easier than creating a fire ball, and it is nigh but impossible to make the blocking of senses 'real' without critically draining the user's energy. As such, most illusionists use Real Illusions somewhat sparingly, and must keep a close eye on how much energy they expend for each one. Summon Creatures: Among her abilities, Chrome is able to summon beasts. So far, she's summoned wolves - Although she's likely able to summon more. This has been stated as the "Beast Realm" by Neb, though further details are unknown at this point. Bakudo: The type of kido used to seal foes or protect oneself, Chrome has apparently been "tutored" to use these spells by Tamao Glory and Zev Raregroove. Additionally, her skill with them is high enough that she's created at least one of her own. *'Sora'iro Tekase:' (Japanese for "Sky Blue Manacle") Incantation: Rippling air, grasping mist, Fate and Dreams, the heart of a maiden, the steel of a warrior. With these things, I bind my enemies. Cower, you red dog of Rodanini! Feel yourself chained by Eternity! Once cast, the spell forms a mass of energy which surges and temporarily envelopes the enemy. From there, it forms a pair of misty, pale indigo rings binding their wrists, as well as numerous tiny tendrils wrapped around their hands and fingers. These cuffs are intended to block the energies of spiritual beings venting through their wrists, but in the case of an individual like Model 15 - With massive amounts of energy channeled through his hands - The same effect is reached: Blocking the energy from exiting the body until the target explodes. Healing Magic: Though it is unknown as to what extent, Tamao Glory apparently taught Chrome some healing magic since the latest timeskip. Quotes *''"...I am not a monster or a hero. I am little more than a worm."'' - Chrome, following a comment by Model 14 and right before ending the battle with him. Trivia *"Dokuro" means "skull" in Japanese, although it can also mean "poison mist". *Chrome's favorite foods are dark chocolate and pancakes, while her least favorite are anything oily or deepfried and pineapples. *User Zev has selected Chrome's themesong to be On The Turning Away by Pink Floyd. *According to certain comedic spinoffs of the main game, Chrome is a distinct fangirl of anime and manga, and enjoys writing character sheets. *Chrome seems to have formed a bond with Varia Sun Flame Specialist Lussuria. *Fran, also of the Varia, seems to have a crush on Chrome. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev